The Departed
by mileycyrus101
Summary: Prom On a luxurious cruise. Jake Ryan coming back. And an awsome time with your friends. What could go wrong with Mileys Prom. Oh right her childhood stalker is back and hes not leaving with empty hands. 2 shot
1. Chapter 1

**The Departed**

Miley was fixing her hair in the mirror next to Lily who was giggling and twirling in front of the mirror.

"Lily Trescot I swear if you twirl around one more time you're going to get dizzy and fall" Miley laughed as she put on lipstick before turning around in her chair and walking over to Lily.

"Im sorry its just so beautiful! Thanks for letting me borrow a Hannah Dress this is amazing" Lily smiled.

"No problem you're my best friend" She smiled.

"So take off that stupid roll and show me your dress!" Lily laughed her gold hair that was now fixed into long curls bounced at the movement.

"Ok" Miley bit her lip and took off the robe. Lily gasped. Miley Was wearing a light turqoise dress that stopped halfway down her thigh. One side had a long sleeve and the other side was bear. Miley smiled.

"What do you think" She said.

"Its like a gift from the heavens" Lily said in a daze. Miley giggled as she took her hair out of the bun and shook her head and then looked. Her hair now flowed down her back.

"Perfect" She giggled and then put on her white jimmie choos. Lily put on her stileto's. They walked out of the Hannah Closet and downstairs into the living room where her dad was playing the guitar.

"Daddy?" Miley said. Billy Ray turned around to look at his daughter. She was so beautiful. He walked over with tears in his eyes. He hugged his daughter closely. He then pulled away.

"You girls look beautiful. You've grown up so fast on me" Her dad said.

"Thanks mr. Stewart" Lily laughed "Hey Miles I think Oliver's waiting for us in the limo im going to go meet him give you a few seconds" Lily smiled and walked out to the car. Miley smiled and looked at her dad.

"Daddy…I know you think im growing up so fast but I'll always be your little girl" Miley said.

"Yea I know…but its just…I love you bud…Im always going to be sad when you grow older" Billy said.

"I know" Miley hugged her dad. He slowly cried. "Dad you're sogging my hair" Miley laughed. Her dad pulled away.

"Sorry" He said.

"Its fine…look I have to go…I love you" Miley kissed his cheek and ran out to the car. She got in and hugged Oliver.

"Hey you know I cannot believe we're actually going to Prom!" Oliver said.

"I know me either im just glad that I don't have a Hannah Thingy tonight" Miley smiled

"Me either you know it would of sucked if you had to miss your own Prom!" Lily smiled.

"I know" Miley sighed. She then got a text. She clicked on her Blackberry touch and read it.

_Remember me Miley…it was 3 years ago._

Miley read it over and over each time her eyes getting wider if that was possible. She remembered. 3 years ago is when she was stalked. The guy was locked up though. She sighed In relief at that thought. It was just a prank She put it back in her small purse.

"So Miles I wonder who got our dance to be on a cruise." Oliver her said hinting to Miley.

"Ok im sorry but I couldn't help it. If Hannah Montana didn't offer some extra budget and a free 3 day dream trip on her cruise ship our prom would only be a one night luxury in the smelly gym. I mean how many movies do you see with the Prom…on a ship. I know im a genius" Miley said. Lily and Oliver smiled.

"Im still excited about the three day part!" Lily said.

"I know me too. I mean first night we get to have the night of our lives a magical dance. Then 2nd day we get to relax on a cruise that goes to the islands. And then the 3rd day of course we stop in Newyork where I mysteriously get very sick and miss out on meeting Hannah Montana who takes the whole Senior class to a photoshoot, A backstage concert, and not to mention my awesome party gift bags. Then We go back home and think about the wonderful days" Miley said.

"Wow! Ok I knew we were going to the Islands but New York too! Im so lucky to have you as a friend!" Lily giggled.

"I know." Miley laughed. The car parked and she stepped out with Lily and Oliver. There was a red carpet leading to the steps of the cruise. Lily linked onto Olivers right arm and Miley linked to his left as they stepped on into the ship. Miley and Lily Gasped at the sight. Miley of course new they would be re-decorating the ship but this was absolutely amazing. The beautiful lights, the gorgeous settings and…

"Omg! LOOK AT THE FOOD!" Oliver yelled un attaching his arms and running to the buffet. Lily and Miley laughed.

"Wow… Miley you did good" Lily smiled. They shared a hug before the intercom came on.

"**Ok folks get prepared we're setting sail" **

Everyone felt the boat pull off. Miley smiled as music started.

"Lily im going to go take a peek of the ocean…be right back" Miley walked out of the huge room of dancing students and walked outside. The wind hit her face head on and she smiled before walking over to the edge. Just then she felt footstes behind her she turned to see none other than Jake Ryan. She gasped.

"Jake…I-I mean Leslie what are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"Well Someone told me that your prom was tonight…also that you didn't have a date" Jake said

"Yeah…um you see I did have many offers its just…You know I didn't want to pick the wrong guy and then-" Miley said.

"Lily told me that you turned them down in hopes of me coming around" Jake said. Miley smiled embarrassed.

"Remind me to kill her later" Miley said giggling.

"Oh come on…she brought us together I want to thank her" Jake said.

"Well…its true…" Miley said.

"Do you wanna dance?" Jake asked. Miley nodded and took his hand. They slowly began to dance.

"So…why'd you come back I mean I thought after what happened…" Miley said.

"Miley…there's no moving with you…You're the one" Jake said.

"Jake that's so sweet" Miley smiled. "But I don't think this is the right time" Miley said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well 1...the slow music is over and its hip hop and two…you being famous and all comes with fans and you popping up here with a lot of teens who don't call me crazy watch tv which you happen to be on…A LOT means they're sorta spying on you…us…you and I…whatever…right now" Miley said pointing.

"Oh…well uh…" Jake pulled away from her and looked at all the screaming girls and mad guys. He grabbed her hand and ran around the back to a hotel room. Miley laughed when he slipped and landing on the bed. She giggled and helped him up. He smiled at her.

"Now" Miley said slowly kissing him. He leaned forward and then pulled away.

"I've waited forever to kiss you again" Jake said. Miley smiled.

"Same" Miley laughed.

"So are we ever going to talk about what happened?" Jake asked.

"Well its prom lets not risk ruining anything." Miley said leaning in and kissing him again. They fell back on the bed.

--

Miley was sweating under Jake and breathing hard. She was moaning and crying as he plunged in and out of her. It hurt but it was a good pain. She dug her nails in his back and buckled her hips.

"Faster" She said. He went faster and she gasped as she felt her insides contract "Whats happening Jake?" She asked.

"Just relax" He said. Miley admitted she was tense and then she relaxed. Just then she felt something come out of her. She gasped.

"Oh no" She said breathing hard.

"What"

"Did I just pee?" Miley asked.

"No you little missy just had your first orgasm" Jake said pulling out of her and rested next to her trying to get his breath back to normal pace. She breathed heavily next to him too as she felt wet between her legs. She slowly sat up and looked at him.

"You were my first…and you were amazing" Miley laughed breathlessly.

"Really thanks" He said sitting up and kissing her.

"Ok buddy slow down lets not turn this into another hour of sex we're going to miss the whole prom!" Miley laughed.

They began to get dressed. Miley fixed her hair. She turned around to see Jake putting on his shoe. She smiled and got another text. She looked.

_I watched you have sex. I wish that were my cock in your vagina not his. You will pay for this._

Miley gasped and dropped her phone. Just as she did that the lights cut off. They began to flicker. Miley heard a scream. She turned around just when the light flickered to see Jake with a knife through him. Just then he fell to the ground.

"Jake!" She screamed tears streaming down her face.

"Mileyyyy" A creepy raspy voice sang. Miley snapped her head up as the light flickered again to see the face she had feared to see again for three years. It was him.

--

**Ok hope you enjoyed expect more creepy stuff in the next chapter**

**Xoxo Megan**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily ran over to Oliver as the boat shook.

"Oliver what's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know!" He said. Just then the lights went out. Lily grabbed his arms. He rapped his arms around her waist. They heard people screaming. The lights flickered in a flash. Lily gasped.

"The dock! Its outside the moon will give us light come on!" Lily said pulling Oliver along with her. They ran to the dock. Everyone ran with them almost stomping. Lily gasped as a boy pushed past her and she fell.

"Lily!" Oliver yelled and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and hid her face in his arm wanting it all to be over. Just then the boat shook again. They walked to the dock and instantly it was brighter than inside. Oliver turned his body to look at the blackness behind him. Miley was still in there. He felt tears form in his eyes. Now with Lily's body facing the ocean she opened her eyes. They widened.

"Oh my god" She whispered. Oliver turned at those words and let Lily slid down to standing position in his arms. "Its an iceberg" Lily said.

--

Miley screamed at the sight. She ran into the bathroom and closed the door. She then clicked on her phone.

"Come on work!" She cried hard. The phone lit up. She sighed in relief and gulped. Her throat burned. And the hot tears still slid down her face. She moved her phone around the light showing her the surroundings. There was no escape as she could see. But then she saw a vent. She slowly took off her shoes and climbed on the sink. She kissed the necklace her mom gave her before un twisting the nails of the vent loose. She yanked the vent open and jumped inside. She slowly began to crawl. Just then a knife poked through it. She screamed and crawled faster. The knife poked through again and this time cut her leg. She yelped in pain and began to crawl for her life. She peeked through a vent and saw blackness she knew if she stayed in her she would die anyways so she decided to take a risk.

She jumped through the vent and landed on a soft surface. It was a couch. She looked at the room number 524 ok so she was 4 doors down from her room. She gasped as she heard footsteps behind her. She felt a warm hand touch her. She screamed.

"Wait!" A soft voice said. Miley slowly turned.

"W-who's there" Miley had tears streaming down her face.

"M-my name's Troy Bolton…my girlfriend was just murdered…the lights cut off when I found her and I couldn't find my way out" The voice said. You could tell this Troy person was crying terribly. Miley put her hand out to try and feel him. She felt a firm chest she slowly moved towards the figure and then hugged him.

"Im sorry I just lost m-my boy-…a very good friend" Miley said thinking of Jake before pulling away from Troy. "We have to get out of here." She said.

"I know" Troy said just then the boat shook. Miley screamed. Troy tightened his grip around her. She felt comfortable and safe in his arms. She bit her lip then shook it off. She then ran towards the door and slowly opened it. She peeked her head into the blackness

"Ok" Miley said taking his hand and leading him out. They ran down the hallway. Miley then tripped and hit her head on a shoe. She slowly felt up.

"Hello" The voice said. Miley gasped and jumped backwards on her hands. She crawled backwards until she bumped into Troy's legs. That gave her the strength.

"GO BACK!" She screamed. Jumping up and running behind Troy. She thanked god for making her smart enough to take off her shoes. She opened the stair case door and clicked on her cell phone to provide light. She ran behind Troy down the steps all the way to the bottom floor. Troy opened the door. And ran just then he fell in water. He jumped up and gasped. The light from the glistening blue pool lit up the room even in the pitch black. Miley saw how Troy looked. He was so cute. She then fell in. She gasped. The water was so cold. She quickly swam over to the edge and jumped out Troy began to follow her until the clear cover of the pool started to cover the pool. Trapping Troy in the middle. It was plastic. He gasped for air as he slowly went under.

"TROY!" She yelled. He put his head up for the only hair he had left. Just then Miley was wacked in the back of the head. She fell to the ground. The killed took a drill and started drilling holes in the plastic. Troy went to breath through the holes. The killer drilled a hole piercing into his arm. He gasped and went under water as he screamed in pain. Making bubbles and the clear water become red. He jumped up and breathed through another hole. The killer drilled again this time getting his shoulder. He went under again. Just then the clear covering opened and the killer through the drill in. The electricity shocked Troy to death. All that was left was him in a pool full of blood.

--

"Lily we have to go back in there!" Oliver said.

"What are you crazy we have to jump in the water or this is going to turn out like another Titanic!" Lily said.

"Look Miley's still in there. We're far enough from the iceberg to turn the ship around. I could go find the ship panels and turn it around and you could go find Miley and Jake. We have to get them out of there!" Oliver said.

"I don't want to loose you" Lily said.

Oliver looked at her in shock. "What?" He asked. Lily just looked at him and then kissed him passionately. He pulled back smiling.

"Lets go get our friends!" Lily grabbed his hand and yanked him into the blackness.

---

Miley fluttered her eyes opened. She felt tape on her mouth. She felt a breeze which stated she was naked. She had her hands and feet tied to a bed. She muffled a scream. She turned her head and tried to free her hands. She then felt a cold hand touch her stomach. She gasped at the cold hand.

"How have you been…you're a lot more developed then when I last saw you Miley" The voice said. "You're so beautiful" Miley felt the hand move from her stomach down to her vagina. She felt two fingers go inside her. She screamed at the sicking feeling. She screamed even louder when he began to rape her.

--

"Miley?" Lily asked walking down the hallway. She gulped. She then heard muffled screaming. She creeked open the door. "Miley?" Lily asked.

"Oh another addition" A creepy voice said. Miley ripped her hand out and then took off the tape.

"LILY RUN!" She yelled. Lily gulped and ran. She ran down the hallway. She then ran in a closet. She saw glow in the dark words. Control panels. She switched them on and the lights went on. She sighed in relief until she turned to see dead bodys of a maid and the manager. She gasped and covered her mouth as she closed her eyes and tears streamed down her face. She slowly opened the door and peeked out. She began to run again but this time she ran back into Miley's room. She saw a naked Miley struggling to get free.

"Here!" Lily whispered and untied Miley. Miley cried as Lily threw Miley her dress. Miley rushed and put it on and sniffed. Lily ran over and hugged Miley. Miley cried in Lily's shoulder. "Its ok…hunni we have to get out of here" Lily said. Miley nodded. Lily turned only for a sword to plunge through her. She gasped. Miley screamed. Lily turned back around and faced Miley. "Miley…" She cried before falling to the ground. Miley looked up at the killer. He moved towards her. She turned and ran towards the window. She began to climb out of it. When he yanked her back in. She screamed. Just then everyone on the dock looked up to see a dangling Miley being yanked into the window.

"HELP ME! THERE IS A KILLER IN HERE WHY WONT SOMEBODY HELP US!" Miley managed before being yanked inside. Just then the boat turned away from the iceberg. Thankfully missing it. Oliver sighed and ran out on the dock. He got a boy to go control the panals. Oliver ran out on the deck to see everyone gasping and whispering.

"whats going on?" Oliver asked a blonde girl.

"This girl…she was being yanked in that window and she screamed 'Theres a killer In here help me' I think she's dead" The girl sobbed. Oliver gasped. Oh no. He ran into the room and ran up the steps. He ran in the room where the blonde said the window was. He saw Miley being forced on the bed.

"Get off of me!" She screamed. Oliver tripped over something he looked down to see Lily. Tears formed in his eyes. Anger rushed through him. He ran over and yanked the man off of Miley.

"YOU JERK!" He yelled punching him in the face.

"Oliver don't! He has a knife I cant loose you too!" Miley yelled.

Oliver backed away and ran to a drawer he found a gun.

"Oh yeah and I have a gun…smoken oken is in business!" Oliver said. Miley smiled and jumped on the killers back. The guy threw Miley against the wall. Oliver closed his eyes and shot.

--

Everyone on the boat jumped and screamed at the sound of the gun shot.

--

Oliver opened his eyes. The killer was on the ground. He heard Miley crying. He ran over and picked her up bridal style.

"Come on Miles" He said as she cried in his shoulder. When he got out the Cruise stopped back in California. Cops were there. All the teenagers ran over to their parents. Oliver walked out with Miley in his arms. Miley was so glad this night was over. She ran over to her daddy and Jackson. She turned her head to see a black bag with a hand hanging out. It was Lily's. She had tears in her eyes. She looked at Oliver.

"I love you" He mouthed to her (a/n: he means as a friend)

"I love you too bro" She mouthed back before walking off with her parents.

_

"And that's what happened on that night. Justin Russo case was one in a million and a huge mystery. Why had he done it? Is still being asked. But officials confirm he was killed." Miley said. The whole colledge class clapped. She smiled.

--

Miley sat at the booth signing books.

"Ok and who do I sign this out for?" She asked.

"Justin" A familiar voice said. Miley slowly looked up.

Justin laughed "What Miley…one in a million?" He asked before walking off. Miley's eyes widened…not again.

_______________________________________________________

**Ok hope u enjoyed.**

**Xoxo Megan**


End file.
